Wonderment and Pride
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: Akito's older sister Lyara. Has been away helping they're maturnal grandfather. She had entrusted her little brother to take care of the zodiac's while she was away. But when she gets back. She's shocked to see what she finds   m just to be safe


Lyara glanced around and growled. Her horse senses told her Akito was up to something yet AGAIN. She was Akito's older sister and to be honest. She didn't mind it. Before he found out what he had to become. Lyara sighed and stood up her black and red striped hair falling to her waist in a wavy river. She glanced around and shoved her hand in her ultra short what-used-to-be cargo pants. She had cut the tan pants up to a bit above her thigh. Her black Avril Lavigne shirt clinging to her form.

It was true. Lyara was an american. Her mother had been american and her father had been from here, Japan. She headed towards were she knew the Somha manision. (practicilly town) Stood. She smirked feeling her claws fingers cutting themselves and healing. Lyara was a demon. It was a rare thing indeed. Once every full moon. Two humans would give birth to a demon. It however. Didn't mean the child survived the night. Lyara had been one of the lucky once in a hundred that survived.

Lyara's hearing picked up the sounds of whimpering inside. And Akito's sly. Sickly voice. She grit her teeth and let herself in. Lyara walked causally inside. She turned around when she heard footsteps. And widened her narrowed multi colored eyes as Hastuharu crashed into her. Lyara grunted as she felt her back collied painfully with the wooden floor. She groaned and shoved a, very black, and very pissed off Hastuharu off her person.

"Clutz! Whatch where you're going cow!" Lyara heard Haru growl. He looked up at her and was about to shout something until he started thinking through her eye color. "Four colored eyes. Black,Dark purple,Teal,Dark blue. Equals..." He trailed off his muttering. Lyara smirked and got up.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He practiclly yelled in her sensitive ear. Lyara sent a death glare his way and dusted herself off.

"Last I checked I could go where I wanted" She replied. Haru shuddered. Her voice always sounded dangorously smooth. It sounded like silk brushing against water. "Hell no!" He replied hotly. "Akito's a fucking loose cannon! You can't just leave like that! You're the only one he respects enough to keep his mouth shut!" Lyara rolled her eyes. "Fine fine. Where is my bastard of a brother?" Haru blinked. "I was just looking for him. I was walking home when I saw him jerk Tohru roughly into his car. I got worried so I came to find him" Lyara widened her eyes and started running down the hall of a house she used to call home.

"And you didn't try to get in with them? God!" She hollered behind her at the ox following her. She heard Haru growl something at her but ignored it. He never ment to say anything while his black side is in control.

Lyara went through every room until she came to her old one. She grit her teeth and cursed Akito under her breath. She went to turn the knob. When she found it locked she growled and slammed her foot into the door. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. The girl Haru had called Tohru was screaming in pain as Akito raped her. With a rather relucant Hatori.

Lyra shadowed her eyes with her black bangs her claws digging into her palms. What a disgrace! Filth! How dare Akito disgrace the name of Somha? He was being a pathetic low life. Lyara would straighten things up around here.

Lyara stalked forward her bangs still shadowing her eyes. She slapped Akito off of the bloody girl her demon strength sending him flying into the wall. Hatori imedeantly got off of Tohru and started helping her up and dressing her. Haru helped and they took the small, timid girl, off to the kitchen to get her wounds dressed, while Lyara dealt with her little brother.

"Damnit Akito! How dare you disgrace the family name? How dare you do this?" She yelled at him. Akito merely stood up and slid his clothes on.

"I am the core of the zodiac. I can do whatever I want" He said turning to leave. Lyara grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"You filth! You very well know that I am you're older sister! That Mother and Father are the ones who tell the BOTH of us what to do about the zodiac! It appears though you have lost sight of that!" She yelled and dodged a kick from a furious Akito. She grabbed his leg and threw him into, yet another wall.

"I trusted you to look after the zodiac while I was away! Not completely ruin it!" She screeched picking him up and clawing him across his face.

She dropped him as if she had just touched acid.

"You disgust me. From now on. I am in charge here. Until you learn to become a better leader. Go and sit in a corner" She ordered. Akito crawled over the the left upper corner in the room and Lyara frowned.

"I may have been born under the year of the cow. And have natural leader skills. And you were not. But that doesn't mean you get to act like a fool" Lyara hissed as she left the room. She stalked down the halls. Looking up with a blank look as black Hastuharu stalked up to her.

"Tohru needs you're healing abilities. Where's the bastard?" He asked quietly his furious eyes darting back and forth.

"He's having a tim out in his corner." Lyara smirked. And Haru chuckled darkly. "Can i go pay him a visit?" He asked smirking. Lyara frowned. Eyes burning.

"No. His punishment is for me to decied. You will come with me to go help Tohru" Haru growled but followed her to the kitchens.

They found Hatori dressing Tohru's wounds tenderly. Lyara walked forward and smiled kindly at Tohru. She cowered a bit. Lyara just smiled sadly and raised her hand. And small ball of what looked like watery light. Little strips of light swirled around the ball in her hand and Tohru stared curiously at it. When she poked it she giggled a little at the refreshing sensation it sent through her body.

Lyara smiled gently and gently started working the ball over Tohru's wounds. Silently cursing Akito. he had truely hurt the girl. There were deep gashed on her thighs and stomach. Her shoulders had mere bruises and tiny cuts. She asumed this is were Hatori had been. Tohru sighed as the pain that had been almost un bearable a few moments ago began to ease until it only seemed like a distant memory. Lyara smiled.

"If only everyone I healed were as calm as you" Tohru smiled sweetly and Lyara turned to Hatori.

"I don't blame you. But if you ever let my little brother get away with this again, without so much as callign me. I swear by God's blood I will make you bleed for months!" Hatori and Haru winced. They both knew that Lyara had become a master of torture and everything that had to do with evil. She was actually wanted in france.

Hatori nodded and helped Tohru into his room for her to sleep.

Lyara sighed and turned to Hastuharu back to his normal self. "Go get Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. I believe they will want to see her" Haru nodded and headed out. Lyara groaned and rubbed her stiff back. Her multi colored eyes stared at the floor as she leaned against the wall.

Akito had... Changed... Something happened while she was gone... Even after he learned he had always brought honor to the name of Sohma. Not digrace it like this. Lyara reached up and massaged the bridge of her nose. Oh how Lyara wished that Akito hadn't changed. That he was still the young little boy that would go riding on her while she was in her pegacorn form.

(Yes I said Pegacorn. Nu I dun care. Cuz I can make it look and sound regal. So gtfo ;) )

Lyara wished her little brother would return to his little self. Her minds eye flashed her most fondest memory of the little navy blue haired boy.

_"Lyara! I wanna go for a flight!" Came a little voice as Lyara's seven year old form looked back at her six year old brother. She had just changed into her pegacorn form. She was pure white. Her mane and tail had been a long flowing lavender and her wings resembled her mane and tail in color._

_"Akito! Momma and Pappa said not until you are seven!" Akito's little form stood panting in front of her. "Awww come on! I'll be seven tomorrow! Pleaaasssseeee!" He begged giving her the puppy eyes. Lyara sighed. And smiled._

_"I have a better idea. How about tonight at midnight. I give you a night flight! That way you'll be seven. And you'll get to see the city at night! One of my birthday presents to you!" Akito cheered and nodded as Lyara changed back. She picked up her earlyer discarded clothes and shrugged them on. Akito didn't mind just because she was her sister._

_Lyara walked back into the house hand in hand with her little brother and smiled down at him._

Lyara felt a tear slide down her cheek. Why? Why did this have to happen to such adorable little boy? Why did the gods hate him so much? She silently asked herself as the memory played over and over in her mind. She didn't move when she heard Kyo,Haru,Shigure, and Yuki burst into the house with Kyo hollering for Tohru.

Lyara stood up frowning at the wet feeling on her cheeks. It would do no good for them to see that she had been showing weaknees. She hurriedly wiped the tears from under her eyes and stared stoiclly as the four of the entered the kitchen. Shigure had a look of amazment in his eyes. While Yuki and Kyo looked completely stunned. As if they couldn't believe she was standing in front of them.

Silently Lyra led them up to Tohru's room. She watched Kyo, Yuki, And Haru hurry to the sleeping girls side. Shigure stood quietly beside Lyara.

"Well?" He asked. Lyara frowned. "What?" "Did you meet him?" Lyara nodded. "And?" "...He's... Changed... What happened to him? Why did he change so much?" She uttered the last two parts to herself. Shigure looked down at her. Her black wavy bangs shadowed her eyes.

"You were remembering how he was as a younger boy" Lyara nodded feeling tears prickle at the backs of her eyes. She grit his teeth willing them away.

"I don't understand... Why? Why did he have to do this... Why couldn't he have just trusted his Father and Mother?" She asked herself silently. Her tears finally breaking through and sliding down her silky cheeks. Shigure smiled gently and hugged her close as she cried for her younger brother. How he had gone from innocent and care free. To bitter. And hatefull.

Lyara cried for her younger brother. Who had turned into a monster. Snapping her heart in two. After her parents had passed away when the two of them were only ten. Akito had been the little ray of sunshine in the cold world of hate. Now he wanted nothing to do with her.

Lyara collapsed on the floor crying. Sigure held her close. As a father would do. Hatori looked over. Lyara had put everything into her younger brother. Because he not only had been the youngest. But he would leave this world the quickest. Lyara had clung to her little brother and had tried to make his life as carefree as possible. But when she had to leave for america. To help they're maturnal grandfather move into his new house. Akito had settled into a relationship with someone he had come to know. Hatori had seent he relationship go from good, to bad, to worse, to shattered hearts. Akito had, had his heart broken when he found out that the girl had been cheating on him. The bitch had rubbed it in his face no less. that was the day he finally snapped.

When Lyara had returned and found Akito and Hatori he knew then that Akito would be ashamed. Hatori had known that Lyara had been in Japan for a while now. And that she was quietly watching her little brother. Hatori couldn't have done anything. He just let the currents flow. Now seeing Lyara cry because she wasn't here to stop Akito from becomeing the monster he had. It made him wish he had interviened. Maybe. Just maybe.

Akito wouldn't have done this and Lyara would still be a proud older sister. Even if she was still proud now. Hatori smiled sadly. It was odd.

Lyara was still proud of him. Even though he had practiclly crushed and hury everyone he knew. She was still proud. Hatori looked back at Lyara. Her sobs had now subsided into just a little trickle of tears.

Hatori smiled sadly. He knew why.

Because Akito was the only one she had. Who understood. And accepted her being a demoness.

I just thought it would be adorable for a little Akito story! I haven't learned what happened to him. So! I made something up! :D Rate review. Blar blar


End file.
